


adoration.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin adored Padmé.or:  Anakin loves Padmé for sure, but he adores her too.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> day 35, drabble 35.
> 
> Prompt 035 - adore.

Anakin adored Padmé. He loved her and he respected her, but he absolutely adored her. She was everything that he had ever wanted out of life and more, so much better than he had ever thought he'd have. He wanted to tell her all of that, let her know that he wanted her there with him for eternity, but he couldn't find the words. He had three glasses of whiskey for liquid courage before he pulled the ring out of his pocket, the words flowing easily. When Padmé said yes, Anakin was thrilled. The rest of his life was complete.


End file.
